


Those Six Months

by Melsas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsas/pseuds/Melsas
Summary: Mary Watson lied to John Watson. He struggles to understand why. Sherlock offers a word of advice.





	Those Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction so forgive me if I get the characters completely wrong. They may be OOC and I would appreciate constructive criticism. This is set during the six months after John and Sherlock find out about Mary's past life, before John and Mary reconcile. Based on the prompt: You've never tasted the bitterness of betrayal then. DISCLAIMER: All Characters to Sherlock creators, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I just played with a gap in the plot.

"John, it cannot be that bad." Sherlock sat impatiently, having discussed this with John a hundred times. 

"Well, you've clearly never tasted the bitterness of betrayal, then." John argued back, glaring at Sherlock. Miss Mary Morstan, later Mrs Mary Watson, had betrayed John. She had lied about who she was, and everything aside from her love for John, apparently. 

It had been six months and Sherlock was still trying to convince John that he should contact Mary. 

Sherlock started pacing again, "John, if you were just to see Mary, get a chance to discuss things-" 

"No, I gave her a chance and I have since decided that I cannot live with someone who lies to me." John cut Sherlock off. 

"What about your child together?" Sherlock could tell he'd struck a chord from the look on John's face. He looked taken aback, as if he hadn't considered the unborn child that he and Mary shared.

"I don't need to worry about the child now."

"Yes you do, the child is proof that Mary didn't lie about her love for you. She may have lied to you about who she was, but she was always honest with how she felt. We still have the AGRA USB stick here, we can see all the details of her previous life. But the only reason you won't look at it is because you don't want to taint the image of Mary Watson any further." Sherlock twisted the USB stick through his fingers, John's eyes trained on it the whole time.

"No, you're wrong. Why would Mary lie to me if she loved me?" John questioned quietly, more rhetorical than anything, but Sherlock answered it anyway.

"She didn't think you could handle the truth. Mary spent five years becoming the person she is and she thought she had buried her previous life. However, when she found out about Magnussen, she tried to protect you, because she loves you. This split is exactly what she thought would happen and it is exactly why she hid it from you. She didn't want to lose you." Sherlock explained, John looking on incredulously.

"Did you just make all of that up to prove a point?" John asked.

"No, she told me that the truth would destroy you. So she knew what she was talking about, because look at you. You are here, arguing with me, when you should be with her, protecting her and your child." Sherlock glanced at John, who sat, taking everything Sherlock was throwing at him. Sherlock saw a second before it happened, that John's façade had crumbled again.

"Honestly, you don't give up, do you? I CAN'T BE WITH A LIAR! Sherlock, I have told you over and over. She should've known I was stronger. She should've trusted me." John's anger took over, but it dispersed quickly, leading to the sadness and disappointment that was lurking behind his eyes.

"Well even if you don't want to see her, you will. In three days, we are visiting my parents for Christmas and I've invited Mary. Make your decision by then and make sure it is the right one." Sherlock abruptly left the flat, heading downstairs to discuss something with Mrs Hudson. John sat, dumbfounded and slightly annoyed, because, once again, Sherlock had seen through John's façade, crumbling his tough walls and forcing him to acknowledge the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1am because I couldn't sleep so I hope you enjoyed my sleep deprived ravings :).


End file.
